


My own little princess

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Pet Names, Princess Perrie, Slave Jade, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening with Princess Perrie and her beloved slave Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My own little princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving Jerrie at the moment :) this the same Jerrie in my last story with Ziam and set before the last story x

Princess Perrie sighed a little as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was waiting for her precious slave Jade to get out of the shower. Since being for the princess over four years ago, Jade has been nothing but a great slave to Perrie. Her parents had gotten Jade as a gift when the princess turned 16. Although she was very shy to start with, Jade turned out to be one of the most well behaved and well trained slave Perrie had seen. The two had become incredibly close and rarely left each other's side. 

Perrie was took put of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom open, it was Jade who had just finished her shower. She only wore a small white towel and her long brown hair was dripping wet. Perrie smiled softly at her precious slave as the younger girl walked over to her mistress. "Did you enjoy your shower my angel?" Perrie asked as Jade kneeled in front of Perrie. "Yes mistress, I enjoyed it." Jade replied softly as Perrie brushed her fingers through Jade's hair, making the girl sigh. 

"My love, I want you to remove your towel." Jade nodded and stood up to remove her towel, showing her skinny beautiful body. Perrie patted her lap for Jade to sit and she obeyed, sitting on her mistress's lap. "I got a call from Prince Zayn today." Perrie said, trailing her index finger over Jade's belly. "What did he have to say?" "He told me that his parents are having a ball to announce his and my engagement." For over a year, Perrie's parents have been pressuring their daughter to marry a prince, even though she was a lesbian. She had refused many times but eventually, when her parents suggested prince Zayn who was gay and needed a wife, she decided to agree. She liked Zayn and had known him for many years so she didn't mind being married to him and having a child with him.

Jade had already met Zayn and she liked the prince, he was a kind man who cared for Perrie. The slave knew Zayn had his own shave called Liam that she and Perrie hasn't met yet. She also knew that when the prince and princess were married, Perrie and Jade would move to the Malik palace and they would have their own suite to live in. But Jade didn't mind, as long as she was still owned by Perrie that was all that mattered.

"When is the ball mistress?" Jade asked. "Two weeks I think, we'll be staying at at the palace for a few days afterwards and we can both meet Liam, will that be ok?" Perrie asked even though Jade didn't really have a say in things. "Ok mummy, I'm looking forward to it." Perrie smirked at what Jade said. For nearly two years, mistress and slave have been into mommy kink. It started one night during passionate sex, when Jade called Perrie mummy out loud in pleasure. Perrie asked her when they had finished about what she said and although the girl was hesitant first but then admitted to liking the word mummy. Since then, the two enjoyed their new found kink and would use the word mummy nearly everyday.

"Really baby?" Perrie asked teasingly making the girl nod. "Well angel, why don't you show mummy how excited you are. Are you hungry?" Jade nodded again. "Then let mummy feed you." Jade knew what 'feeding' meant. The slave kneeled down on the floor again, waiting for her mistress. Perrie took off her leggings and panties, showing of beautiful shaved pussy to her desperate slave. "Come on cupcake, time for feeding." Jade straight away started to eat her mistress out.

Perrie moaned out loud as her slave licked enthusiastically as she went quick. "Looks like someone is hungry tonight sweetie." Perrie said as Jade just nodded, to engrossed in what she was doing. Soon enough, Perrie got close and told Jade to stop. She gave her girl a soft kiss and hummed. "My little princess." Perrie whispered, making Jade giggle. "Mummy, you're the princess." Jade pointed out. "No baby, when it's just you and me, you're my own little princess and I'm your mummy." Jade blushed at her sweet Mistress. "Now sweet pea, do you want mummy to make you feel good?" "Yes mummy, please." Jade begged. "Well lie on the bed and I will take care off you."

Jade obeyed the command and laid flat on the bed. Perrie took her top off, leaving her completely naked. She smiled at her needy girl who waited patiently on the bed. "What do want tonight?" Perrie asked, the same question she asked every time they were about to make love. Jade thought for a moment, she knew there were different ways for them to make love, like fingers, dildos, vibrators, but she wanted something more. "Can you use the strap-on mummy?" Jade whispered a little shy. Perrie just smiled. "Of course baby." The princess replied. 

Perrie went over to their kinky draw as she called it to get the strap-on. She found it in the velvet pouch she kept it in after it has been used. She got it out of the pouch and attached around her lower area. She checked herself in the mirror, the leather was attached around her arse and front area while a bright purple 8 inch dildo was hanging in the front so Perrie could fuck her Jade. She went back to the bed, Jade was still there waiting patiently. Perrie got onto the bed and straddled her slave. "Do you need any prep?" Perrie asked even though she didn't need the answer as she slowly felt Jade's pussy was completely wet. She lined the dildo up in her hole and went straight in.

Jade squeaked a little at the sudden pain. "Are you ok baby?" Perrie asked a little concerned. "Yeah I'm fine mummy." Jade reassured her mistress. Perrie continued going at a slow pace. Soon the pain turned into pleasure for Jade as she started to moan out loud, making Perrie go faster. "Ah mummy, feels so good." Jade said between her moans. Perrie just smirked. "Like it when mummy fucks her girl like a dirty girl." She asked roughly, making the younger girl nod. Perrie went as fast as she could, hitting Jade's spot with ever thrust. Soon enough, Jade could feel herself getting close. "Mummy I need to cum, can baby cum?" The girl begged. "Of course baby, cum for mummy." Jade felt herself orgasm as she screamed for her mummy, felling like she was on top of the world.

Perrie laid next to her girl, she came while fucking Jade so she was feeling a little tired. She got Jade in a hug and kept her as close as she could. "That was amazing mummy." Jade whispered as she inhaled Perrie's sweet scent, making her fell so good. "I'm glad you enjoyed your self princess, it makes mummy very happy." The two laid quiet for a few minutes, happy to be with one another. 

"Mummy, will a lot change when we move to the Malik palace?" Jade asked out of the blue. Perrie knew that although Jade was fine with the whole engagement, she was a little worried about the massive change. "Not really, we will have our own room and you know Zayn likes you and when we meet Liam, he will like you as well, everything will be ok love. You'll always be the only one for me." Jade smiled as she gave a kiss to Perrie. "I love you mummy." she whispered. "I love you too princess." The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, both very happy and not wanting to be anywhere else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
